Experiment for the Tardy
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: When Myrnin is sick of Claire being late he decides there is no better way to get her to learn than with a friendly experiment. Well it would be friendly if Shane didn't assume the worst.
1. Seritonine and Roses

**So hello this does not follow my other one so no Clyrnin…yet…..this one is fast paced and I hope to keep you hooked in so enjoy Do not own Morganville vamps but if Rachel ruins the next book I might just rewrite it myself**

* * *

I rushed down the stairs to the lab trying to make up for being late. I put my backpack down and saw he was standing over a table with a beaker in hand. He didn't even turn around.

"You are late. Again." He said 'again' in a groan.

"Sorry, I-"He broke me off

"No more excuses." He pointed the empty beaker at me and I saw a drop spill. It hit the floor with a small sizzle then a wisp of steam come off the floor. I reflexively took a step back. He looked down and pursed his lips together. "You will go home I expect to see you on time tomorrow. No shoo." He waved his hands and more of the liquid flew out landing like acid rain. I was shocked then he started to involuntarily throw acid at me and I decided it would be better to just leave. I better enjoy this. I was never going to get another day like this ever. Unless the world was going to end. Then again, he would still live. I was walking down the crisp sidewalk as the zephyr came around the corner sending a wisp of dust in my face. I looked up and saw it wasn't a zephyr, but a hurricane. Well not really, but that's what it was like when she rolled up.

"Shouldn't you be working with that lunatic you call a vampire?" Monica's words did nothing to hinder my hurricane theory.

"Now what have I done to have you grace me with your presence this fine day?" I said my tongue lolling with sarcasm. She flicked her nails.

"I need tutoring Economics is back with a vengeance." She moved her perfect hair.

"Just like your crabs." She looked over at me.

"What?"

"I said it's going to be double with my day off and all."

"I am not paying a hundred dollars for tutoring. I'll find someone else."

"Doubt it!" I called as she sped off. I continued walking and had no more interruptions. Thank god. I was tired and wanted to go to bed. Well until I went to class at UT. I thought of the classes I had today. Let's make it a traditional hooky day. I can make up the test I didn't need to study on on Friday. I stopped by Common Grounds anyways. "Hey Eve." I called from the door. I walked up to our usual table. The place was packed. As it normally was. I set my stuff down and Oliver brought over my mocha. The way he placed it was filled with a little more force than usual. "I would expect a lot of customers to make you happy." I said happy with a little more enthusiasm than the rest of my sentence. He grumbled something and walked off. Okay it was more of a stalk.

"Sorry CB it's a little packed I'll be with you as soon as I can!" She called over the commotion I waved a hand and pulled out my phone to text Shane.

_Guess who just got a reprieve from class today?_

I set my phone down to take a drink and it buzzed on the table.

_Eve? Finally she had been in need of a break forever._

I chuckled and replied.

_Yes she will stop by and she has a bunch of ass whoopin saved up.  
_

I waited for his reply. I looked around and saw the crowd was mostly quieted down. I felt the buzz and looked at my phone.

_Please tell me you are joking._

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee as Eve threw down her apron on the table. "Any more of this and I'm quitting." She yelled over me.

"Meager human." He called right on back.

"Go ahead say that to my face Fang Boy. You'll be missing your extra teeth." She sat down and sighed. "I need a vacation."

"But it's Morganville how much more relaxing can you get? Got a headache? We have professionals to help you with that, oh and all that annoying blood in the rest of your body." I smirked and she smiled.

"Good thing I can count on you to make a sucky joke." We both laughed and I quickly replied.

_Nope Ollie and Eve are in quite the argument…..guess who's next._

I set it down and Eve tried to look over the table. I swiped it away. "No you have a job to be at I don't want you meddling around." She crossed her arms.

"So do you what gives?" She looked around and gave a glare behind me. "I got ten minutes calm your tits." She yelled. I tried not to laugh.

"No I was late again so he showed me out. I was expecting him to keep me until next week. I don't know. But I can't show up late anymore."

"Oh and why is that?" She stood up to grab her apron.

"I think he's up to something and I want to know what it is. He was messing with some very powerful acid," She gave a look. "Let's just say I don't even think the coffee we drank at the Founder's could burn that big of a hole in the cement." She shuddered the coffee was way, way, way worse than anything in the world. Eve managed to make it somewhat drinkable, but it wasn't this coffee. To prove my point I took a sip and waved bye to her. It was getting packed again. I put my phone away and headed to the Glass house. I was left wondering exactly what Myrnin was up to as I walked over the boundary to the Glass house.

Myrnin

I thought for a moment whilst she was staring at the dime sized smidge on the ground. My plan could finally come into play. And with her around she would be in the way, and asking questions. I knew I could get more done if she wasn't around. Besides what the point of a surprise if she knows what it is? I worked nonstop to get this done. I was somewhat glad she was late. It gave me time to thoroughly think through the experiment. Constant: Claire. Variable: Shane, arrival, and of course myself. I tinkered with the pen like object a little bit more. I turned the small screw one more notch and a green light shot out of the bulb. Oops. Too tight. I turned it back slightly and the green glow faded away. I put the screw driver down and inspected the creation more closely. I had to try it out. The light wouldn't hurt me so….I took a deep breath and thought of Claire. The way she smelled of roses and had blossomed into the girl I see every day. I raised the detector to my head and clicked the button. It whirred and I felt the light on my forehead. I shut it off and read off of the tiny monitor. I made it that way so only I could see it. I read off the screen and agreed. It indeed worked. All the chemical signals were right. Dopamine, serotonin, norepinephrine, they all were there. Well the norepinephrine was low because I don't sweat and my heart doesn't beat, but other than that it worked fine. I would have to wait out to see the side effects and see if it caused a change in anything. If not I was glad to know that my experiment would proceed. I set it down and the bulb without pressure was encompassed by the casing that lay around it. Better safe than sorry, as Claire has bludgeoned into my head. Honestly I didn't see the point, but I was no longer the only one who worked here. I sighed and decided to wait out and see what the next twenty four hours brought.

* * *

**So it's really short I don't like short chapters they seemed so unprofessional well to me if you that's your thing cool I'm just used to like four thousand words it feels almost like a filler for every chapter I guess so here howd you like it**** just 2 reviews will do cause I want to get to the experiment so I can win you guys over thank you remember in the review box VVVbelowVVV**


	2. Dopimine and Green Lights

**Thank you all for the fabulous reviews and I will bring you more of the journeys of a sociopath and a braniac…..oh and Claire's there too hehehehe so if you must know imagine the Tenth Doctors Sonic Screwdriver and that is the closest thing to what is his weapon of mass destruction…well for Claire and in case you were wondering yes all of those sciency words actually mean something so HA I'm smart *^* heres the story don't want to cause a riot that all I do is talk to myself hehehe I do though ok STORY starting with Myrnin**

Myrnin

I heaved once again that night and like before most to nothing came out. Ugh this retching better quit it was intolerable. I wiped my face and a single drop of blood smeared the back of my hand. Definitely not going to let Claire go through this. I stood up and dug my fingers into the table next to me. Yup definitely fixing that. I looked at the device on the table and reached for it. Claire wasn't due for another few hours so I still had time. I began tweaking once again. After a few minutes bone crunching pain racked my body and I hit the floor again. I dry heaved all over the floor. Only a few drops of blood here and there. I'll clean that later. I reached up and grabbed the device again. I looked at it from the side and saw the problem.

"Ah!" I gasped and repositioned the loose wire. I managed to get into the sitting position on the leg of the table. I took a breath through my teeth and thought of Claire once again. I pressed the button and the light flashed on my forehead. I shut it off after a few seconds and the pain and nausea had slowly faded. I sat panting. That took a lot out of me. I crawled to my storage fridge and down three whole bags. I threw them away and I could feel the blood giving me my power. I sighed and closed my eyes waiting to be able to see again. I opened my eyes and stuck the device in my pocket. I looked around and saw the clock that Claire had bought for me. It was a cat that's tail swung and eyes moved, and on the hours it would meow. I removed the voice box because I thought it was useless. It read 4:43. Still plenty of time to sort everything out. I walked over and began writing on the paper.

_Independent variable: Fight or not, late yes or no.  
Dependent variable: Emotions caused by fight or not, tardy kiss or not, kiss causes emotional change or not.  
Controlled variable: Same Claire, Same me, Same Shane. _

I sighed and put my pencil down. Once I was content with the equation I decided to put that somewhere it wasn't going to be found. It went in my pocket. I looked at the clock again. wouldn't be here for another seven hours. I decided on a nap. Everything else wouldn't help waste my time I would only be distracted and might blow up the lab. Then my experiment would all go to waste. I sighed and walked over to the ratted and torn love cushion and sat down. Sure I had a comfort fit bed in the other room, but sometimes life is about enjoying the little things, and since I will probably live forever there are more little things to enjoy. I propped my legs up on the arm or the chair at an angle with my head still on the back of the chair and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

Claire

I lay wrapped up in Shane's arms wide awake thinking of yesterday. _Myrnin never lets me off early he never does that. What gives? _I heard Shane say something in his sleep and it was too quiet for me to hear. I gently pulled his arm off of me and stepped out of the warmth of my bed. I didn't put on a robe when I was walking around the house, so my toes froze almost immediately. I didn't care I had to know what Myrnin was up to. It was going to bug me until I found out. I sat at the wall and waited until I could open a portal. I stepped through into his lab and saw he was lying in the ratted chair and his eyes were closed. He had to be asleep or he would have heard me coming in. He sat so quietly I almost thought he wasn't there. He lie with one foot propped on the arm of the chair the other on the floor. His head rest on the slight side of the chair and his mouth was slightly open. His hands were clasped together and it was strange to see his chest not rise and fall. I almost ran over there to see he was okay only to remember he was a vampire. His head began to fall and he lifted it back on the chair. His eyes opened slowly and stared at me for a moment. They were ridden with sleep, so it was as though he wasn't really looking at me. He swiveled his head slightly to the clock. I did as well. 7:45. He fought to keep his eyes open and sleep took him once again. Before he was completely asleep he sighed,

"It's just a dream." He almost sounded sad. It made me want to walk over and take his hand to show I wasn't a dream or a figment of his imagination. I decided not to and turned swiftly back through the portal. I had completely forgotten why I had gone there in the first place. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. The sadness in his voice broke my heart. I didn't know why. It just hurt. It made me realize he is alone. Utterly alone. I have Shane, Eve, and Michael. Who does he have? No one. A tear rolled down my cheek and I wanted to go back and tell him I was there. I would always be there. I stepped off the wall and decided I couldn't do that. It would be a promise I can't keep. I jogged up the stairs and Shane was still asleep. I changed quickly throwing my hair in a messy bun. As I fixed my blankets Shane reached a hand out and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave yet." He said quietly.

"I have to I have to go to class." He shook his head under the blankets.

"No. Play hooky again."He popped his head up letting me go.

"The point of hooky is you only play a few times. Not every day. Besides if I don't go to class I can't go to work." I took my wrist back slinging my pack over my shoulder once again. He grumbled something and turned to face the wall. "Look drama queen the money from my job gets to pay for me to live here if you do remember." I was done and I walked down stairs. Of course no one would be up at this time, besides I wanted to see if I could take the probable test I skipped out on yesterday. I walked out into the rising sun and started off to the university. A few people were out doing the early morning activities before it got too hot to do much anything. I sighed in content when Monica drove up. I sighed in defeat. I never win do I?

"Hey, nerd I'll pay you the hundred, but I better get an A." She pulled her sunglasses off and put them on her head. I groaned. But hey a hundred bucks. I sighed and nodded.

"Meet me at Common Grounds at 9:00." She nodded throwing her glasses back on. She sped off without much more and I continued to walk to school. I finally walked into the air conditioned offices and barely made it to class. That stupid talk with Monica wasted my time. My professor gave me a look and handed me the test. I grabbed it hustling to my seat. I sighed and started on the test. As I thought I didn't need to study. I finished it twenty minutes and barely paid attention to any of the lesson. I kept thinking about Myrnin's voice. He was so very miserable. It made me realize something. And I was going to put that into motion. The bell rang and I headed to Common Grounds to meet the queen bitch for a lesson of Economics.

Myrnin

I woke up again at 9:00 and stared at the clock. Had I really seen Claire standing in front of me? In the lab? In the middle of the night? Alone? I decided not to get my hopes up and I stood up carefully. I had not felt any more pain and I felt almost full health again. I had three hours until Claire would show up and so I busied myself with cleaning the blood around the room. That would give her more of a scare then my experiment I'd imagine. I finally finished and it smelt of bleach and it was only 9:15. This was going to be a long three hours. I got up and ran to the table and pulled out the detector. I set it on the table and stared at it. Maybe if I managed to stare at it time would move faster. It didn't work. I sighed and stuck it in my pocket and put my head on the table. Claire would call it head desk. I called it frustration at its finest. I closed my eyes and found myself consumed in the dreams of the never near future.

**So theres that I'm sorry I have been really busy with school and stuff but I gots a three day weekend so count on another chappy on each I will only put two more chappys on my other one to sum it up and then put full focus on this cool? cool **** for thos of you wondering why he is sick its a lot like radiation poisoning if you have too many x rays you get sick and thats why he tried it on himself first because it is really taking a sample of his brain chemicals each time and transferring them into words and data tables  
**


	3. CRH and Parchment

**HELLLLOOOO my readers thank you for continuing and the reviews I am glad to inform you that the chaps should be coming faster oh and my b day is the second of October *little voice* she's whoring again *back to normal* but seriously here is a fanfiction for ya'll **

Claire

I stepped over the grounds of the Glass house and I was met by strong arms around me. I smirked and was glad to be away from Monica. An hour of her judging me was an hour too much. Shane pulled away giving me a quick kiss and lead me to the living room. There lie a bowl of chili and a plate of hotdogs.

"Shane I'm not that – "

"Good cause that's all for me." He said with a smirk. I hit his chest and walked into the kitchen to grab a small bowl for myself. I came back and he already had the controller in hand with a stoic look on his face. I sat down next to him with a humph. He moved slightly to wrap his arm around me only to continue playing. _My hero_ I thought bitterly then took it back. Wow that was really dark. I set my empty bowl down and put my head on his shoulder. I was about to close my eyes when something rolled into the room with a loud crack. I bolted up and Shane had something in his hand. It was a rock. I smirked and was somewhat mad. Texting hello. It is the 21st century is it not. I got up stretching and grabbed the rock. I tore off the string sitting back down and reading the note.

_You must be on time today. No excuses. I'll eat you._ I smirked and crumbled up the old parchment and walked to the door tossing out the rock. Shane looked miffed.

"What?" I asked sitting back down.

"I don't like how he thinks he can choose whether or not he wants to eat you." I stifled a laugh. Shane didn't appreciate it.

"I'm sorry it's humorous that you are offended that he wants me to be on time."

"No not that he wants you on time, but he thinks he can go around eating people as he pleases." He waved his hands in a grand gesture. My smirk slowly faded.

"Well technically he can. He is a bit if a maniac. Why are you making a big deal over a few letters?" I gave him questioning look. He looked at the game with odd determination. "Hello Shane. You better not be ignoring me." He kept playing. I stood up in anger and shouted, "Fine don't talk to me I'm trying to help!" I ran up the stairs, quickly changed, and headed back down timing it just right a walking right through the wall into Myrnin's lab. A green light met my forehead and I froze. _The hell?_ As fast it came it was gone and a pair of very cold lips met mine. After the initial shock and confusing I thought I could enjoy it until I remembered a) I had a boyfriend, in the dog house right now, but still my boyfriend and b) it was Myrnin for Christ's sake. After a few seconds he pulled away and the light was back. I was sorely confused, "Uh Myrnin. What the **hell** are you doing?" He looked at a tiny screen on the smirked.

"Nothing." He flashed somewhere leaving me in a daze. My fingers gently rose to feather light my lips. Tracing the now cold lines around my mouth. He returned without whatever object he had and smiled at me. Like I had gone mad and he was welcoming me into his asylum for the delusional.

"Don't look at me that way. What was that for?" I repeat putting my hand down quickly.

"You were late." He said bluntly rocking on the balls of his feet with his hands clasped behind him. I gave him a look as if I had gone mad.

"You need to learn to text." I said stepping further into the lab and past him.

"Why last time I had a phone, if I recall correctly, it broke." He stated following me.

"Because you didn't have a Nokia. Those things don't break for anything." I could tell he was looking at me curiously. I had a thought. I turned around to face him and he was closer than I had anticipated. I was pointing my finger and it touched his chest when I turned around. "What – wha – what was that light? Earlier…." My voice trailed off at his closeness. _You have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend. You have a – a um._ He looked down at me curiously.

"What light?" He whispered. _What do I have?_ My mouth went dry and ran my tongue over my lips and tried to get saliva producing again.

"The green…." _Boyfriend? Was that what I had? I forget._ I shook my head furiously and put my hand down. I managed to gain my composure enough to focus on my thought process other than the, might I add shamefully, very attractive vampire staring at me with a quirked grin. "What was that light? I want answers Myrnin." He made a strangled laugh and looked over me to the table walking around me leaving me wondering what the hell I just did? And what happened?

"You are seeing things little Claire. I think you need sleep, but not now you just got here. Time for work." He clapped his hands excitedly. I don't think I was ever more scared of him in that moment then I had when he was in the disease.

Myrnin

*after Claire walks through the portal*

After she walked in I scanned her and high levels of noradrenalin and and corticotrophin-releasing hormone. Low levels of serotonin were in the cerebral fluid and low levels of dopamine as well. I quickly recorded it down and returned to, hopefully, change her mood. I had to remember that this was an experiment not enjoyment, ok a little bit of enjoyment, and hurried to scan her again. The levels of serotonin and dopamine changed dramatically. Norepinephrine was through the roof I could tell by the sound of her heart and how the smell of roses was battling the smell of body odor. Oh this was going to be a fun experiment. Fun indeed. I could sense her shock when I was closer than she had originally proposed. I decided to toy with her not understanding her questions. I found it quite humorous that she was at a loss for words when it came to my familiarity with being in her space. I decided to change the subject, so I ventured over to the table and I could hear her heart rate decline. A wave of emotion washed over me and I almost had to hold onto the table. To hear her heart decline made my hypothesis all the more accurate. I let out a manic laugh and she turned around. I righted myself and she walked up beside me.

"Are you okay?" She asked putting a hand on my forearm and I looked at her hand on my arm. I smirked at her and nodded.

"Peachy." She let go slowly and I looked over the table and the arrangement of utensils I had laid out.

"I worry about you sometimes." She said as I had begun to explain the experiment I had planned today.

"Oh don't dear Claire your worry would go to waste." I sigh and without further interruptions we threw ourselves into the trial.

Claire

It was hours later and my feet ached. I stretched and there were a few pops in my back. I groaned and looked around. "Myrnin you need a clock." I called out mid stretch, so it was strained. He appeared again.

"Why?"

"Because it would be easy to look up from the bench and go _oh look it's time to go, _or _hey it's been hours since Myrnin ate maybe I should feed him before he feeds on me._ Just a thought." I saw as I finish cleaning up.

"Where's the fun in that?" He was carrying around something heavy. I sighed and looked at my phone. Wow it really was late. Almost ten. Oh this was doing nothing to prove to Shane I was having an affair, but I wasn't so he shouldn't be so upset and just trust me. I put my phone away and went over to grab my stuff.

"Uh Mir can I have a lift?" He put whatever it was he had down and looked at me with a questioning look. "Home. The domicile in which I slumber." I made a sleeping motion with my hands. He sniffed obviously offended by my explanation. He flicked his wrist and a portal opened. I was about to step through when he called after me.

"On time or I get to repeat my experiment." He gave a manic laugh and I wasn't sure if I was happy about a repeat of earlier that day or uncomfortable. I appeared to see Eve and Michael on the couch asleep. Well Eve was asleep. Michael looked like he was pretending. Michael awoke from his 'slumber' and gave me a look.

"It's late." I set my stuff down and sat in the chair.

"Yerp." I looked at the TV as it was showing the ending credits of a movie I didn't recognize. Eve stretched and mumbled something and I turned to see Michael's check flush slightly.

"I should put her to bed." He said standing up carefully and lifting up Eve.

"Uh hu." I waited until the movie rolled to the title sequence when I shut it off and headed to bed. I flopped onto my bed and my face hit the pillow. I was almost asleep when my door opened. I looked up to see Shane standing there.

"You're home?" He asked curiously.

"No I am a figment of your imagination. Or you're dreaming choose a scenario." He walked in and lied on my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I was wondering what I had done to deserve this. Last time we had talked he was ignoring me.

"I think I choose a dream." He mumbled into the pillow and pulled my closer. I took a deep breath and Shane kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but think about earlier today. Walking in only to find myself subject to a god knows what kind of experiment and a new competitor for best kisser. I didn't want to think about it that way, but it was pretty good for as short as it was. Wonder what it would be like…..No shut up committed relationship remember. With Shane. Myrnin is your boss. Was he? I thought to when he was in the chair and how alone he sounded and I wanted to go back. I couldn't do that. I wonder if he actually believed himself when he said it was a dream. He hadn't asked anything about it, so he must have. I inhaled sharply and waited until Shane was asleep before I too felt the cool wash of slumber encompass me.

**Hello guys I'm glad to have gotten this one done so quickly I don't like the ending but if you do then be free to say so in the reviews and also my birthday is the second but don't worry you don't have to give me reviews just for that just wanted to let ya'll know**


	4. Acetylcholine and Rings

**Hello my beautiful readers might I say you all look fancy today with your fancy hair and fancy eyes and fancy smile just over all fancy. ****Oh and for some of you this is important: somewhere Eleven has to explain to Brian that Amy and Rory aren't coming back and someone needs to water the plants. ****Ok so onto the story**

Claire

Cold hands trailed my body sending a shiver running in the opposite direction of their hands. I tried to gather a name, but my mind was whirring from the contact. There was a voice next to my ear, but it was like trying to hear someone speak underwater. I whimpered and I heard my name being called softly, "Claire." I tried to grasp who was saying it, yet nothing made sense. This time the voice was a little louder as the hands grew more and more tantalizing. "Claire." I let out a strangled gasp and the voice was very distinct now shaking me as well. The hands that were once cold with a burning passion were now warm with a vice grip on my shoulders. I stumbled out of the dream with a little less then myself conscious.

"Hmm?" I asked dreamily my eyes still closed and pleading for the dream to return.

"Claire are you awake?" The voice called beside me.

"No let me finish my dream." I mumbled almost incoherently.

"No you were whimpering. Was it a nightmare?" They asked worriedly.

"Would I want to see the end of a nightmare?" The voice grumbled something and pushed me off my bed. I took the blankets with me wrapping myself up as I rolled around the floor.

"Hey." They got up and I opened one eye. Obviously Shane. But he wasn't the one in my dream. There was no way. I put my head back down. No I distinctly remembered they were wearing some sort of ring. I tried to think of where I had seen that ring before and it fazed me. Shane picked me up, or so I thought. He really just took all of the blankets rolling me out of them and put them back on my bed. I lay on the floor a little bit more and finally the draft from under the door awoke me. Normally I am a morning person, not this morning. This morning I just wanted to keep dreaming. But that wouldn't make sense. Dreams are only a side effect of REM caused by the release of acetylcholine. But wasn't it Freud who said that only the troubled dreamed and that's how they learn to apply those actions in the dream to real life influences. I shook my head as I got up and began to get dressed. But Hobson said that dreams are used as mental housekeeping. As a way to solidify memories. What if this was somehow Déjà Vu. I pulled my shirt over my head and continued to mill over this as I trudged down the stairs. Eve said hi and I waved absent mindedly. I drank my coffee sorting through my memories. Eve waved a hand in my face and I slowly blinked.

"Sorry Eve. I was thinking." I said putting the coffee down.

"What were ya thinkin about?" She putting emphasize on the _t_. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said pouring the rest of my coffee into hers.

"You can't think about nothing there has to be something." She took a sip.

"No I can to think about nothing. Nothing can be personified in many ways. A face in the crowd, a long ago memory, or something in your gut saying _Eve I have to go to work. I hate to leave, but work equals money and money means I can stay here._" She gave me a look and her powder white face scrunched up.

"Fine Ms. Smarty Pants, go to your money paying job." She filled up her cup to top it off and walked out. I put my glass in the dishwasher and grabbed my bag. I decided to walk and I stared blankly ahead thinking for the whole way. I hadn't realized I had walked into the trap door spider's lair until a shiver passed through me and I almost ran into the door. Oops put the dream aside. Work stays at work and dreams stay in my bed. I opened the door and glided down the stairs. I set my back pack down and looked at my phone. I was early. That's odd. I am either always late or on time. Early he'll be surprised. I even walked. I looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. I put on an _hmph-ok_ frown and walked like a toy soldier around the lab. It had been cleaned since I had last been here. That was good news. Means I wouldn't trip over anything as I pranced around. And then I did. I laughed as I fell so that way the pain wouldn't be as bad. (**try it sometimes it really works**). I was ready to fall when arms were around me holding me up. My laughter stopped abruptly. I looked up and Myrnin was looking at me with pursed lips and his eye brows were furrowed together.

"You're early." He put me back on my feet and turned around to the table. He mumbled something else, but I didn't catch it. He turned back around. "What are you doing here so early?" He walked back towards me. I stumbled for words. I decided to just shake my head. He scowled and returned to the table. He waved me over and I gladly joined. Working silence was one thing awkward silence was another.

"Do you think we can center our focus around the physics of dreams today?" He looked at me curiously. I explained, "Well since no one has broken down the actual evidence and cause of dreams. Like how it is our mind chooses certain things to focus on and why even though we dream every night we hardly remember most of the dreams the next morning. And why people who have a higher IQ dream more." I looked at his face and a strange emotion passed through it. A flash rippling across, but was gone. It looked a lot like his manic side and I was worried he was going to go all bipolar, but he composed himself. It looked like glee almost. Just pure glee as though he had been expecting it.

"Of course if you so choose. Where do you want to start?" He put his hands on the table and cleared away a space big enough to work in. I thought it over. Ah. I didn't want him to get suspicious.

"Instead of Déjà Vu could there be a function that tells of the oncoming future in snippets?"I tried to explain it as best I could. "Take, for example, I dream of something and it is so real I perceive it to be a memory or a future event. Only you don't see the whole thing you only get clips of it like a flashback." I waited for his reaction as he thought it over. He gave me a thoughtful look and flashed over to one of the shelves around us. He came back with a book. I tried to read the title, but a) it was French and b) it had so much dust on it it was hard to tell if it even had a name. He began flipping through the pages and stopped with an audible 'Ah Ha'. He began reading, or translating by the way his eyes were darting over words.

"Déjà Vécu is what most people are experiencing when they think they are experiencing déjà vu. Déjà vu is the sense of having _seen_ something before, whereas déjà vécu is the experience of having seen an event before, but in great detail – such as recognizing smells and sounds. This is also usually accompanied by a very strong feeling of knowing what is going to come next." He closed the book with a satisfied smile and dust billowed around him hiding his face. When the dust cleared he was looking at the dust with a grimace. I chuckled a little.

"But what if I didn't hear or smell anything." He darted away and I was talking to air for a minute. "It was just sight and touch." I heard a noise diagonally behind me. I turned in that direction and he was sitting there looking through the books. He solemnly wiped away dust off of one.

"Yes I guess that could happen, it's less often because when you are dreaming sight and touch take a bit of a back seat ride to smell and hearing. The same as you can't read in a dream because reading involves the opposite side of your brain from dreaming." He trailed off as if he realized something. He looked to the upper left of the roof. "I couldn't have read the clock." I didn't understand. What clock. He looked at me. Slowly walking closer. "What were you doing here two days ago?" He squinted. I almost forgot about that.

"I uh – "I couldn't think of a good excuse. "I forgot something." I looked him in the eye even though it pained me to do so.

"You're lying." He looked sane. What if he was going to hurt me? It was kind of inappropriate to come back and well spy on him.

"Why were you so sad?" I asked. I wanted to know. His eyes opened in shock. He was on the other side of the table in an instant. I scared him. Hmph.

"Did you plan on an experiment Miss Claire?" He was looking at the table clearing away items. I looked at his hands and a light flashed off of his finger. I focused on looking for the light again and saw he was just wearing the usual Myrnin wardrobe. I looked at the ring a little closer and something was nagging at the back of my mind when I looked at it. I tried to grasp for something, but the murkiness of confusion clogged my mind. Come on. Come on. That ring where have I seen it before? When I finally figured it out I stumbled as though I was hit in the chest. It felt like I was hit in the chest as well. I couldn't gain my balance and I felt myself hit the second table. I gasped as the dream crept back into my mind. It clouded my sight but the last thing I saw was Myrnin looking at me with worry spread across his face. The voice cleared and I could hear it clearly now. "I **love** this experiment." The dream released me and I felt the same hands on me trying to hold me up. I was more shocked than anything. How could I dream of my boss? And **like** it? I wasn't scared for some reason. How had this happened? I had always thought Myrnin was well you had to admit he was very attractive, but I was dating Shane. And I had never dreamed of him before. Well not like this anyways. He had been speaking to me and I looked at him for the first time since he had come closer. I hadn't realized I was still looking at where he was before.

"What?" I asked my voice scratchy still trying to collect myself.

"Are you alright?" He had his hands on my shoulders and I managed to stand up enough for him to let go. He didn't. And the strange thing, I didn't make him.

"I-I don't know." I shook my head trying to figure out what had sparked this insanity to dream of Myrnin. He flashed away and was back before I blinked. He had that gadget in his hand and the light showed up quickly before it was shut off he looked at the screen and an odd expression crossed his face. He looked back at me and I couldn't decipher what he was thinking. He put it away and came back with a chair.

"Sit down." He stated motioning to the seat.

"Why? Am I ill?" I put the back of my hand to my forehead. "Why do you keep doing that thing?" I finally sat down.

"What thing?" He had a chair as well. I gave him a look. "So tell me what happened." I gulped. What do I say? The truth? Sure like he wasn't manic enough. A lie? He would know. God I was stuck.

"What do you mean?" He sighed resting his chin in his hands.

"Don't lie to me little Claire. Tell me what it was that upset you." I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I opened my mouth and then shut it again.

"I don't find it appropriate." I stated shifting my legs around.

"Claire you can tell me anything. You do realize that? I won't tell a soul." He put one hand over his heart and crossed it with the other. I had to admit it took a lot for him to make that sort of promise.

"Who **would** you tell?" I tried to joke, but his face remained stoic. I crossed and uncrossed my legs. "I – uh," I cleared my throat. "Ihadadreamaboutyou." I said quickly hoping he wouldn't pick up on my words. He gave me a look telling me to clarify. "Imayormaynothavehadadreamabo utyou."

"Claire." He said softly. "Please. Enunciate." He said slowly as if to set an example. I decided to just get it out.

"I may or may not have had a dream about you." He sat back in his chair.

"Well what is so wrong with that?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because this wasn't a **normal** dream." I tried to get him to get it, but he still looked puzzled. "I had never um," I felt my hands get sticky with sweat on my thighs. "Dreamt of you in such a setting." He squinted turning his head a fraction then it clicked and his eyes widened.

"Oh." He scooted back in courtesy of the awkward situation. "Well then why had you only come to this conclusion now?"

"Your ring. It was uh there too." He looked down at his hand.

"Hence your fascination with dreams all of the sudden." I nodded. Then saw he wasn't looking and verbalized,

"Yea. Sorry." I stood up. He looked up.

"Why are you sorry? Dreams cannot be controlled, merely accepted into different terms. Only you can choose how to accept it." He stood up slowly and went back to the table. "You may leave if you find the situation too uncomfortable and you would like to have time to decide how to interpret your dream." He had observed a lab from a few days ago.

"No I think I have either been late or absent enough don't you think?" I tried to lighten the mood and he looked up with a childish smile. It was unexpected.

"Well then we should get started, shall we proceed?" I smiled and walked over. Glad that he hadn't gone totally crazy. At least not that I had noticed.

**So I am sooo sooo sooooooo sorry this took so long but I was stumped and just was out of ideas ill finish this up it was only going to be quick and start up with my others surely I thank you all for the reviews and I was planning on getting to Myrnin but it was getting too long because this would have been roughly four if I had gone to Myrnin's POV so I kept it Claire so thank you for reading see ya'll soon**


	5. Cortisol and Dreams

**Hello again I missed you all I really did so I'm glad to let you know I will have about two mas then I'm done with this ok that long enough I know short chappys but I never planned this to go far besides I have a fanfiction up my sleeve you might be interested in if you like humor like a lot as I said before Myrnin up to bat**

Myrnin

*after the scan*

I looked at the screen in shock and glee. Whatever she was thinking was coming straight from her primitive brain. This was good. Very good. I couldn't let her see my excitement. I was worried about her though. The sudden increase of cortisol had sent my own primitive brain into a bit of a fit. I decided to have her tell me. It would be easier than having her blurt it out when we were busy or we didn't have time to deal with it. The result was a little more than I had expected. At first I couldn't decipher her discomfort then it became apparent. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit overjoyed. I could sense her unease so I offered her to leave. It would have been okay. I wanted to throw my ring across the room, but at the same time I was glad I had it. She had told me her experiment and I had thought it was brilliant. She lies asleep on the couch as I monitored her brain frequencies. There hadn't been much yet, but what was there was interesting. As usual the lower brain was releasing the electrochemical pulses as it should. The amygdala was well lit with activity. Except here was the kicker her higher brain was more active than it should be. I watched it for a little bit then walked over to her. I gently opened one of her eyes and saw the REM. She was dreaming. I walked back over and saw the screen had lit up like a light bomb. I was contemplating putting my hand in front of my face, but decided against it. I looked at the screen carefully and saw her emotions were sky high and I could hear her moaning. A sigh escaped her lips and I thought I heard a name, but it was unclear.

I watched her brain stay bright for a few more minutes until a name did escape her lips. It hit my ears like a smack.

"Myrnin." I ran over and walked the edge of the couch looking at her body language. She was sweating slightly, her hands were balled at her sides, and I could see her breathing was ragged. The signs could go in two directions. I decided to wait it out until the test was over. I sat back down in the chair and watched the screen again. After about five minutes I heard her say something again. "Myr-"She gasped, so it came out sounding like mrah. I knew exactly what direction the body language was leading. And it wasn't torture. I wouldn't disgrace her by waking her up so I continued to watch the screen, but most of my focus was on her breathing. I could hear her heart rate increase drastically and I licked my lips. It was involuntary, but I regretted it the moment I did so. I bit my tongue. Hard. I tasted the irony taste of blood. I saw her hands unfurl and try to grab at the couch. Her heart rate increased and I was sure it was about to burst. And I was worried for my sanity. I tucked in my legs to my chest and continued to watch the screen. She took a few more shallow breaths and I could hear her heart rate going back to normal. I calmed down. Mostly. I put my feet down and saw her higher brain had gone back to being mostly dormant. Hu. Interesting. I looked over at her and she seemed so peaceful now. I got up knowing the experiment was over and leaned over her. Her eyes fluttered open and she had a wild look in her eyes. The wild look calmed as soon as she saw me and got up so she rest on her elbows.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." She looked surprised at my use of a modern day term.

"After reading the original story I would like to never be called that again." She shivered and I straightened. Her legs swung to the edge of the couch and I saw she was hesitant before she got up. She walked over to the table, grabbed the vial, and walked back handing the blue liquid to me. I looked at it with distaste. "Come on bottoms up big boy." She walked over to the chair and watched me inquisitively. Well it was only pure vitamin B. I downed it and lied on the bed.

"What if I don't fall asleep?" I asked looking up at the ceiling. I could hear her thinking it over.

"Just close your eyes and well I'd tell you to breathe, but you obviously don't need to." I opened my mouth to argue when she repeated softly, "Close your eyes." I did so. It took a few moments, but I was soon thrown into the twisted maze of darkness that ensnared my mind.

Claire

*Sleeping*

"I-I-I can't Myrnin. You know that. I'm dating Shane." I tried to protest, but it just came out as an offhand thought.

"What is the saying now a days? What he doesn't know won't kill him?" He trailed kisses along my collar bone and neck. As much as I tried to resist my body was not agreeing. It pushed even closer into him and the only thing between us was this annoying fabric clothing. I knew it was wrong, but it wasn't really cheating if it wasn't real. How many times has he dreamt of another woman? I really didn't need to know it was only rhetorical.

"But it isn't right." I tried to push away, but it was without real effort.

"Most things in life that are aren't this intoxicating." One of my legs gave out and he wrapped his arms around me tighter. I gasped as he nipped my earlobe slightly and I involuntarily sighed his name. Warmth spread through me despite his vampire cold hands and I could feel my heart racing. I decided to hell with it and kissed him passionately. He returned the favor. I finally broke free and he held onto me as we dashed to the gaudy couch. I lie under him as the first layer of fabric was torn from my feverish body. He trailed kisses along my jaw line and I moaned. A deep guttural sound emitted from him as well. It did nothing to make myself back down. He nipped slightly at my neck and my back arched into him. My fingers were opening the first few buttons of his shirt and my hands trailed his cool body. His muscles rippled with delight in response to my action. He kissed me again and I felt light headed from the increasing lack of oxygen. He pulled my closer to him and I didn't protest. He reached around my back and unclasped my bra making my try to call his name, but he silenced me with a kiss, so only a part of his name expelled from my mouth. His tongue traced the edges of my lips and I gasped in his mouth. He took that instant to thrust his tongue into my mouth and it was a battle for dominance. I think I lost. I pulled away to get a breath and felt his existence fading in front of me. I wanted to cry out, but somehow knew it was going to happen no matter what I did. My mind cleared before I awoke and I had to grab onto the sofa to resist the urge to pull him down back to me as he had so done in the dream. "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." I was actually surprised he knew that metaphor relationship. But frankly the name was ruined for me after that fateful day I read the original **original** story of Sleeping Beauty.

"After reading the original story I would like to never be called that again." I shivered and as he moved away I felt dread bundle up inside me. It took me a moment to see if my legs were functional. At all. Which they sadly were. I walked to the lab table and felt his glance on my back. I brought back the blue liquid filled vial and demanded he drink it. Hell I did. "Come on bottoms up big boy." I knew the taste was like cough syrup, but I sat in the chair and wondered why we couldn't have flavored it. I watched him as he lie down in the same position I had just been moments ago.

"What if I don't fall asleep?" I pondered this. It was a good point. Well my mom always advised me to just close my eyes, take deep breaths, and sleep will come naturally.

"Just close your eyes and well I'd tell you to breathe, but you obviously don't need to." I knew he was going to argue so I added, "Close your eyes." He did. I waited until I knew he was asleep before watching the screen. It was so strange seeing him not breathe as he dreamt. I pulled my feet up, so I wouldn't walk over and check to see if he was breathing and disrupt the trial. I began to wonder if he felt the same need to stay put, so he wouldn't upset the experiment. My toes itched to walk over, but I stood still in the chair. I thought back to the dream and wondered if he had ever...No he was my boss he probably never thought like that. Probably never though. This time I did stand up taking one last look at the screen and sauntered over to where he lay. He didn't move and it was unsettling to me. I wanted to stir him and make sure he was okay and resisted knowing that not knowing what he was dreaming of he could be set off and try to attack me. It wasn't likely from the gentle play of a smirk on his lips. Lips that once grazed mine and I felt my hand rise up to my mouth. _Stop that. _ I thought to myself and quickly put my hand back at my side. I walked back over to the screen and the results were of no interest. Normal behavior from all three main brain sections. I tried to think of something that would get me out of this revere of my dream when a light exploded in front of me. Okay not really, but something exploded. I looked at the screen and his amygdala was a flourish of neon colors. I took in a deep breath and was shocked when he did as well. I watched from the chair his subtle movements. His left hand twitched ever so slightly I almost missed it. The corner of his mouth tugged up slightly. I was so overwhelmed in observing his sleeping body that I almost forgot about the screen. I looked over and saw that although the screen was still well lit it had dimmed some. I wonder if this is what my brain looked like. Probably not, for I was not as smart as he. I sighed and thought of the possibility. Of living decades and decades and get to know everything there is to know.

I sighed in defeat and continued to watch the display. It stayed like that for most of the time, until it was time to quit. I walked over and gently put a hand on his shoulder and his eyes snapped open to reveal dark pupil less eyes. No there were pupils they were just so dilated that it was difficult to decipher which was which. He looked through me at first and then focused on me. He gave me a playful smirk and moved in that fluid vampire movement into the sitting position. I was shocked and backed up catching my balance.

"Now I think is when you return my compliment with something to equal or greater value."His smirk contradicted what he said. I was confused for a minute then got it.

"It's fun to watch you sleep." I said softly. "Does that work?" He mulled this over looking up and moving his mouth as he thought.

"Close enough." He flashed over to the frozen screen and squinted. "Hmph." He put a hand on his chin and it proceeded to move to his hair and ruffle his hair. He only did that when he was frustrated, but his body language suggested interest. Sometimes working for a bipolar vampire was easier said than done. "Did you notice anything besides this?" He motioned to the entire screen.

"Well you weren't breathing which was very unusual to me." He gave me a look suggesting he was serious. "No I did not that was the highlight of this entire thing." He gave half a smile at my attempt at a joke.

"Very well. Here is yours." He handed me a printed paper and I looked at it in question. My higher brain was brighter than it should have been. That means I was lucid dreaming. Which means I had control over what was going to come next. And I was oddly unfazed by it. I was left longing more of his touch. My hand moved to my neck and rubbed my nape. The last place I had felt his secure hands touch. _Oh stop it you're with Shane_. Yea so. It was only a dream.

"This means I was lucid dreaming. But you had more of an impact on the dream." I turned my back on him, not a good idea, and held up mine to his. It was so weird. There was a small scar from where he took out a part of his brain and I couldn't help but grab my thigh to stop myself from shivering. "Did you have much control in your dream?" He walked over, so he was standing beside me and he shook his head.

"Not a lot besides the usual." Uh. Maybe people who are smarter dream more, but their dreams are more rehearsed. Whilst people with lower IQ's had more control over the dream. Such as lucid dreaming. Interesting. I set my paper down and sat down in the chair holding my head up with my hand and my shoulder on the arm of the chair. "Are you okay little Claire?" He walked to be right in front of me looking down. I looked up.

"Peachy." I blinked. "Just tired."

"You just had a nap." He said not moving.

"A very disturbed sleep and drug induced at that." He sniffed. He looked over my shoulder at the clock and his nose twitched. I couldn't lie. It was cute.

"It's time for you to leave anyways." His face fell. "I suppose you can go now. I'll get a portal it has been getting darker sooner." He absently waved a hand and walked over to the hidden door. I got up and grabbed my bag. He waited until I was next to him did he open the portal.

"Thank you." I walked through with his parting words.

"12 o clock sharp Miss Claire." I don't know if I imagined it, but he seemed to not really want me to come in at 12. I shrugged it off and looked around. Eve popped her head through the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey gurl. Got food going." Oh no. I looked out the window and saw it had gotten dark fast.

"I'm not hungry." I lied and trudged up the stairs when I heard her call.

"Liar." I smirked and went to my room dumping off my bag, quickly changing, and heading back down to see what Eve is going to murder us with tonight.

**Hello people sorry this took so long I will get to my other ones soon Echos I am working on yours now ok first chappy will be up soon promise**


	6. Endorphines and Pizza Sauce

**How are all of you good good so yes I do understand everything I write if I didn't then what use would this be to feed you lies I know I know it's fanfiction but it doesn't mean that my science is wack ok imma get this done there might be conflict conflict is good it means someone dies….not spoiler alert this one is going to be really long because this is the last one so I am wrapping everything up so if none of this goes together it all will eventually and to all of you who don't really understand the science part I am tired, lazy, and menstrual…so no science this last one oh next one is track list thank you **

Claire

I walked into the kitchen and the smell of pizza engulfed me. "Eve this is cheating you can't cook already made food." I said looking in and seeing they were tiny little things. Personal pizzas. And lots of them. I grabbed one and began to eat it.

"Your food standards in me are very low." She twirled on me and took it out of my hand.

"Hey." I said my mouth full of melty cheese.

"No eating yet." She stuffed the rest in her mouth then waved her hand in front of her mouth. "Oh haawwtt." I laughed then walked out into the family room. I sat down on the couch and picked up the science book I had left on the table. I began to read through it when Shane came in. He came over and plopped next to me. He kissed me, but I was distracted. He tried to turn my head, but I was being stubborn and I wouldn't move.

"Eve cooked." Was all I said and he moved away.

"Eve what have I told you about trying to kill us. _We _are still human." He said standing up finally and walked into the kitchen. I heard noise above me and dismissed it for Michael.

"Eve is Michael home?" I asked. I had a sudden wave of anxiety wash over me. It wasn't from the house. The house by definition went back to being a normal house after Myrnin brought me back to life, but I had always had a bit more of a feeling over it than Michael.

"No why?" I put the book down slowly.

"No reason." I stood up and climbed the steps. I stopped and turned back grabbing a pizza despite Eve's protests. I climbed back up and took a bite of pizza. If I was going to die I was going to die in pizza heaven. I quickly went to my room to grab a stake and stuffed it in my back pocket. I finally reached the secret room and pushed the panel button. The door opened silently as usual and before I could walk in a black shadow flashed out grabbing me, shutting the door, and running to the couch. Someone screamed.

"Now there's no need for that." Soothed a familiar voice, but I was too rattled to put it. Eve and Shane both had weapons in their hands when they came out of the kitchen. I hadn't realized we were in the family room and I staggered to a standing position still frazzled by the vampire speed. I looked at my hand and saw my pizza had been mashed to the body in front of me in the process.

"You ruined my pizza." I said looking at my demolished pizza with a frown then at the face in front of me. Myrnin. Of course who else runs out of a secret room in the middle of the night and ruining my pizza heaven? He looked down at is white frill shirt.

"You ruined my shirt." He frowned. I groaned and set what was left of the pizza on a plate that was left over. _I'll get that later._ I told myself.

"Fine give me your shirt." I saw Eve return cautiously back to the kitchen to finish up. Shane tensed up. So did Myrnin. Only Myrnin managed to look contrived.

"Why?" They both asked. Which sounded just wrong. Shane shot Myrnin a cold stare.

"Well because if I don't get the stain out now you will gripe me for god knows how long. So I repeat give me your shirt." I said each word slowly. "You can tell me exactly why you were up there to begin with while I wash it." Shane was still tense, but Myrnin after a second's hesitation had the shirt off in seconds. He handed it to me and I was wondering briefly how he did it without taking off his coat. I proceeded to walk to the laundry room. After a quick look back to make sure he was following I went in. I descended the stairs and flicked on the dim light. I set it on the washer and flattened it out. I looked around for the spray. "Is there anything that can't be used on the shirt?" I held up the bottle.

"Pizza." He said plainly. I turned around and continued to spray the shirt.

"Why were you in there?" I asked without looking up. Frankly I didn't know what I was going to look at if I did.

"My experiment went a little sideways." He said looking around with his hands behind his back.

"And you couldn't have portaled to Amelie's office?" I said squinting at the shirt trying to make sure I got it all.

"Well she wouldn't be too happy with me if I blew up her office now would she?" He sounded closer.

"Well no, but the Glass house secret lair I don't she would have liked that imploded either. How did you know it was me?" I said putting the spray away heaving above my reach and finally managed to reach pushing the bottle the rest of the way on the shelf with the tips of my fingers.

"I knew you were the only one who would have come. The other two didn't hear it." He stated looking at the shirt. "What if it doesn't come out? Tomato has very harsh staining properties."

"It'll work. If that can get blood out of clothing it can get a little tomato sauce." I said jokingly.

"Sorry." He finally said.

"What for?" I asked putting a hand on the drier loving the upbeat rumble.

"For scaring you." He looked me in the eye and I knew he was serious.

"It's okay what were you doing exploding the lab this time?" I jumped up on the drier swinging my legs carefully.

"No I shouldn't make it a habit." He didn't answer my question. He put his hand on the drier as well. A look of disgust clouding his face. I laughed.

"It's just the drier. Come on." I jumped off and pat my hand on it. He looked at me as if I had gone mad, but slowly slid onto it. He held onto the sides with a look of pure terror. His well formed, and now bare, torso contracted. I laughed again.

"Oh this is not at all comfortable. What is enjoyable about this?" I laughed again a little louder. I had never seen him so scared. And it was a drier.

"Because in the winter you can heat up your bum and then," I reach around him and move the lint catcher, so the hot air flowed out. "I can heat up my back." His terror only increased. I laughed again and put a hand on his knee to hold myself up. "If you don't like it you can get down now." He flashed off and I slipped a bit before he caught me.

"I do not see how you could even remotely find that fun." He shook himself and I reached to shut off the hot air off.

"When I was little I used to hide in there." I sighed as I leaned back.

"You could have died." Once he made sure I was steady he let go.

"I know, but here I am." I motioned to all of myself.

"I suppose." He gave me a wary look and raised one eye brow. "I suppose you don't look too damaged." He said as joke or more so I took as a joke.

"Coming from the bipolar vampire." I chuckled.

"Takes one to know one." He shrugged.

"How do you know that you aren't supposed to know that?" I said as Shane trudged down the stairs with a scowl on his face.

"Michaels here. Means we can eat." He didn't even regard Myrnin. I nodded my stomach growling. I began to move away then half way to Shane I turned around. Myrnin hadn't turned around to watch me go.

"Hey Myr do ya want to stay for dinner?" I said hopefully. He looked over his shoulder.

"Oh I would be too much of a burden." He said unconvincingly.

"You got that right." Shane interjected. I ignored Shane.

"No come on." I grabbed his hand and tugged. "I'll put you back on the drier." That seemed to motivate him. Shane gave me a scowl. "Oh it's just dinner." He mumbled something I didn't catch, but Myrnin did.

"That is rude to say in front of a lady Collins child." He sneered. I tugged on his hand again not wanting them to start anything and flew up the stairs.

"You need a shirt." I nodded when we appeared again. "Eve set another plate!" I called and headed up the stairs.

"Oh I was just getting comfortable." He pouted, but followed me. I walked into Michael's room and headed for his closet. "That's all much too small." He stated. And did he sound….suggestive?

"Well you need a shirt on at the table. If I can find you one with ah – " I held out a button up shirt that looked too big for Michael and he looked at it.

"This is not my color." I burst out laughing.

"Myrnin you have no fashion sense at all. And you are saying that it's not you color?" I managed.

"I do too have a fashion sense, that you speak of, it's the mad scientist theme." He said holding it out to me to put back.

"At least mad scientists have an organization lab coat, khaki's, and button down shirt. You don't even have your shirt on." I gave it back with a raised eyebrow.

"Only because you had me take it off." He took of his jacket leaving his upper section completely bare. And I'm not gonna lie. It was a very pretty sight.

"Only because _you_ ran into _me_." I picked up his jacket as he put on the shirt. I was slightly saddened.

"If you would have gone in there I would not have known what would have happened." He buttoned it up and it hugged his frame. Perfect. Did I just say that? The dark blue was a good contrast.

"And whose fault was that?" I said giving his jacket back.

"Well I guess it was mine." He looked at the ground as he put the jacket back on and I nodded.

"Yes it was. So this is _your _fault." I said as I walked past him to walk down stairs.

"And yet you managed the whole situation in the laundry room without it." He said smugly.

"Eve's rules. Otherwise they would never wear shirts, or sit at the table for that instance." I hit the landing and walked to join Michael who was sitting with his guitar.

"Ah I was wondering who was joining us." He said curiously. Putting the guitar on the side of the chair.

"Yea after a little mishap with a pizza I had to wash his shirt." Myrnin took a seat diagonally from me.

"Is that mine?" He cocked his head slightly.

"Yea he needed one why is that a problem I've never seen you wear it." I said matter of factly.

"No no, just it's huge on me and it's well….fitting on him." He sounded jealous. Eve came out with the pizzas and I swore I drooled. They smelled so good. Shane followed with another plate full and they both set them down between the three of us. One for each side of the table. Eve and Shane sat down. Eve by Michael, Shane by me. Shane twined his fingers with mine and lifted it to his lips. He was looking at Myrnin, but Myrnin was looking with interest at his plate.

"This probably shouldn't kill anyone. I followed the recipe precisely. And if we do die…Shane, Claire, you will be missed." Eve said waving her hands and we all grabbed a little personal pizza. Myrnin waited until the grabby hands had all filled their plates to their liking and finally took one. He looked at it carefully.

"It won't really kill you. You're already, mostly, dead." I clarified swallowing. He looked at me as if duh. "What you looked scared of it somehow."

"I'm not scared of food." He took a bite.

"Yea just driers." I giggled and they all gave me a look that suggested go on. "No he'll have me pay for it later in work. You did manage to blow up the lab, again. You know I'm going to have to be the one to clean it?"

"Yes I did in fact." He said smirking through his pizza before taking another bite.

"Not tonight though it's too late." Shane spoke up since well since he announced it was dinner time.

"Of course I wouldn't be that foolish as to drag her along. She does get tiresome." He said it that implied that Shane was an idiot for thinking that. The evening proceeded as usual Eve complaining over work and Oliver, Shane thinking he was the all time greatest for wielding knives, which frankly we all did on a regular basis, Michael was Michael. His job was to sit and be pretty. Myrnin interjected every once in a while with a witty comment. Other than that he just sat and ate. Listening to the conversation ensuing around him. He seemed almost content. We were all finished and we sat around looking at each other in the silent argument of whose turn it was for dishes. I counted and mumbled under my breath. My turn. I stood up and the others beside Myrnin said thanks and scurried off like roaches from light. I grabbed the dishes and tried to grab the last few. The pile was starting to get too heavy and I couldn't grab the remaining dishes deciding it would be better to just take a second trip. Turns out I didn't have to. Myrnin grabbed the rest easily and followed me to the kitchen I set them in sink and took the ones he had grabbed.

"You don't have to help. I got it." I smiled up at him.

"You stained my shirt and proceed to clean it. I helped dirty the dishes I deserve to clean them as well." The side of his mouth moved up slightly and I took it as a smile.

"Fine I wash you put away." I turned on the water and began to clean the dirtied utensils. I handed him the clean ones and he had given me a look. I pointed to the right drawer and he zoomed off as I kept on washing. He came back and I passed him the dishes. I would point him out the right cabinet or drawer and he would put them away. I was almost finished when I saw there were water droplets everywhere. "Uh Myr, are you even drying them?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Well it was implied. If someone walked in they would fall. And if they aren't dry it could cause mold to form." I grabbed two towels on on my foot the other in my hand. I dragged the one on my foot across the floor and the other I wiped up the counters and began on the dishes that were still wet that he had stowed away.

"Sorry." He said for the second time that night. He scuffed a foot across the floor and for the first time I realized he was barefoot. He looked like a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar with his head hung and hands behind his back.

"It's okay I should have clarified. You need details on how things should perform. I knew that. I just assumed." I was almost done anyways.

"Stop accepting my apologies." He said softly.

"Myrnin I haven't accepted them enough. I realized when you say you're sorry you mean it. Well most of the time, but always to me right?" He nodded. "Then I should be wise and accept everyone that I get. I just hope that isn't too often." I joked and he looked up with a grin.

"Thank you." He began to help out again. This time drying between dashing around.

"How is it you didn't trip before?" I asked finishing up the last dish. He shrugged.

"I guess the water couldn't handle me." He said with a smirk. I handed him the last plate with a look. I drained the water cleaning up around the sink and putting the towel on the counter.

"Come on you can take your ego with you; I think your shirt is done processing." I said walking out of the kitchen. I looked and saw Shane was nowhere to be seen and Eve and Michael were watching TV. Or asleep it was hard to tell from the back of their heads. I walked back to the laundry room and his shirt lay where it was before. Of course why would it move? I took a little bit of water and cleaned off the spot. It was back to being white. Well it was whiter than the surrounding shirt, but that was Myrnin's problem. "There good as new." I held it up and folded it up. "Well at least that one spot is. The rest of it not so much." I looked over at him and he seemed impressed.

"I guess it did work." He turned his gave to me and I saw something I didn't normally see in his eyes. Gratitude. "Thank you Claire." He said softly.

"No prob – " He cut me off.

"No really for everything. I enjoyed the company for a change. And…" It was a blur of moment and his lips were on mine and his hands on either side of me on the washing machine. I thought I resisted, but I would be lying if I didn't say I enjoyed it. It was sweet full of thanks and just sweetness. It was unlike him. Well it was unlike him to kiss me too, but then again I normally didn't allow many vampires besides Michael stay in the house for very long. He finally broke away and finished his sentence. "Thank you for that." I smiled.

"I hate to fuel your ego but…" I reached up and kissed him again. He smiled against my lips and reciprocated. One of his hands slithered around my waist and pulled me closer. I gasped and he smirked. I didn't want it to end, but I knew this couldn't go anywhere. I didn't want to hurt him by leading him on. I pulled away just enough to talk. "I can't. I'm with Shane." I looked up at him despair clouding my eyes. I wanted this I really did, but there was no way that Shane would ever see past this as the first time I had ever done anything.

"I can take care of that." He said suggestively.

"Myrnin you can't kill Shane." I said bluntly.

"Who said I was going to?" He smirked and kissed me again. Without breaking the kiss I jumped up onto the washer. I was very proud of myself on that one. Suddenly he let go and pulled away. He ran to the shadows in the corner of the room and Shane came down the stairs.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked seeing my sitting on the washer. I was glad the light was going out because he couldn't see my flushed face.

"Just thinking." I said. Well that wasn't a lie.

"On the washer?"

"Clears my head." I retorted and jumped down. Shane picked me back up and put me back on the washer.

"Hey I didn't say you should get down. As you said it clears your head." He said kindly, but it sounded possessive somehow. I carefully looked over his shoulder and saw the very faint outline of Myrnin standing close to the wall. "Where did Fang head go?" I felt anger bubble inside me.

"Stop calling him names. I mean it." He took a slight step back.

"Woah okay okay. What got into you?" He tried to blame it on me.

"Just stop it okay yes you two have your quarrels, but at least he doesn't stoop low as to name calling. Okay Shane? So stop it." I got down this time throwing the shirt in the now full of water and soap washer and stormed off. I passed the light switch and turned it off. I felt Myrnin follow me. I took the stairs three at a time and didn't stop until I was in my room. Myrnin, who got there before me not risking anything, stood in front of my bed.

"I appreciate you standing up for me." He was sincere. I softened.

"You better not call him names." He put his hand over his once beating heart.

"I never." Still serious. I walked to sit on my bed and he followed suit. I sighed. "Should I go now? I feel I over stayed my welcome." He stood up, but I grabbed his sleeve. Then realized there was no way he could. Shane would come in to find him and that wouldn't end well, and I couldn't go with him then Shane would think I was cheating on him the whole time. I let him go slowly.

"I don't want you to, but you know you have to." I looked him in the eye. He gave a sad understanding smile then opened a portal.

"12 am sharp little Claire." He stepped through.

"12 am sharp." I echoed and he shut the portal.

Myrnin

I didn't need the device now. I knew for sure she had deeper feelings for me. I hadn't meant to blow up the lab I was just trying to see what else this could do since I didn't need it for that use. I knew something wasn't right when it started to heat unnaturally and burned up the table when I sat it down. That caused to heat up chemicals that shouldn't be heated up and I grabbed Bob and opened a portal. I went to the only place I knew wouldn't send Amelie into a fury. I appeared just in time as the explosions started to go off and I shut the portal locking it. The noises rung in my ears and Bob scurried away to get away from the noises. I faintly heard the door open and knew only one person would be brave enough to come up here. Claire. I was proud and worried and flashed to catch her. I wasn't sure if there was something in the air from all of those chemicals, but I didn't want to risk it. I also wasn't expecting her to have food with her. I was quite excited really to know she wanted me to stay. I hadn't had company in such a hospitable environment in…well I have forgotten. Frankly if it weren't for the explaining that would soon follow I would have continued to kiss her. Except I knew that the Collins boy would immediately think this has happened many times before. Which, sadly, it hadn't. I understood that she meant it. She wanted to proceed, but he was in the way. I could wait. Wait for her to see Shade wasn't the one for her. I appeared back in the lab and stopped cold. It was a wreck. All the books and equipment in the close vicinity of the explosions were dust. All others looked as though if you touched them they would crumble to nothing. I was lucky to get out when I did. No doubt the Day woman would have heard it and called the police. I walked over to what was left of the table and dared not touch it. I pulled out the electronic device that Claire had ensued I buy and dialed Amelie. She picked up soon after.

"What Myrnin?" She snapped.

"Uh I have had a bit of a mishap." I said looking around again at the damage.

"Myrnin if you kille-"

"No not like that, but I am going to need a big broom." She hung up and walked into the mess within no time. She stopped as she stepped through.

"What did you do?" She almost yelled.

"Oh um I'm not sure actually. I was working on an experiment and it malfunctioned setting on fire and then I left before I could find out what happened next." She finally stepped all the way through and picked up her skirt.

"I am not paying for this." She said looking at me.

"No no I can do that, I just want you to send away the cops when they get here." She looked at me for a long moment as if deciding whether or not to let them take me or not.

"Fine." She put her skirt down and pulled out her own cellular device. She called the police, but I wasn't listening. Oh Claire was going to be so very mad at me. I ran a hand through my hair and Amelie finished the conversation. "Okay they aren't coming to arrest you, but you have a lot of cleaning to do." And she left. She was right though. I wouldn't burden Claire with cleaning this. But I forgot someone. I went back to the secret room and looked around for a few minutes the Bob crawled from around the couch.

"Ah Bob come here." I said softly and he scurried towards me. I opened the portal back up and Bob jumped back to the lab. I stepped through and began the tedious task of cleaning without damaging everything that was repairable.

xXx

It was morning when I finally finished. I was exhausted even with my vampire speed. I sit down on the now spotless couch and rest my elbow on the arm rest and held my head up with my hand. I closed my eyes for what felt like one minute and was awoken by a gently prod on the shoulder. Out of reflex my hand flashed out grabbing the other and she didn't even flinch.

"Sorry it's 1 o' clock. I let you sleep." She didn't move her hand.

"Oh well." I stood up in a fluid movement and gave her hand back. "Thank you." I walked over to where the table was supposed to be and then frowned.

"Yea where did all of the equipment go?" I could tell by her tone of voice she had her hands on her hips.

"Yea remember that sideways experiment?" I cleared my throat. "That had something to do with this…Mishap." I waved my hands around me.

"Well how are we going to do anything?" She waved her hands as well as I turned around.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to go, in this modern day you might say, a shopping spree." Her draw dropped. "What?"

"You don't go shopping Myrnin." She said finally.

"Well I do when my lab is blown up. So what do you say?" I held out my arm for her to take and she rolled her eyes, but slipped her own through mine.

"Aren't you going to suit up?" She stopped.

"Oh yes that would be best." I darted away grabbing a black mad hatter's hat with instead of cards a black feather and a long brown trench coat. "There."

"Only you." She took my arm again and we walked out of the lab. We proceeded like this for some time until we were already around the block. "Where do you think you are going to get your equipment?" I shrugged I had hoped she knew. "Well I don't know where you can find antique paraphernalia that still works."

"Well exactly it doesn't need to work. I could always modify it to work." I said rather matter-of-factly.

"Oh right mad scientist over here." She said. "Then looks like we head to the antique shop just up ahead." We walked into the store and I was in awe at all of the older mechanics. I let go of Claire and started to dash around, looking from item to item. She stood over by the counter not wanting to get in my way. "You'd think he's in a candy store." I heard someone laugh other than her and stopped to see who it was.

"Ah Gregory how good to see you." I nodded and proceeded to move around.

"You don't by chance deliver?" I heard her ask.

"Of course. I don't see you lifting all of his stuff." Gregory said sweetly. I saw she stood up and began to look at a collection of ceramics. I flashed over and grabbed one. I looked at the bottom for the year it was made.

"Hmmph." I grabbed it and she called after me.

"Hey I was looking at that." She whined indignantly.

"Yes and from the year the ceramic have traces of thorium. Much useful in fact." I heard her groan and sit down in a nearby chair.

"Only you." She repeated. I seemed content with my findings and brought them to the counter. Gregory looked at it all in awe.

"Why don't you just take the whole store?" He said starting to grab my items.

"Really?" I was interested. It would be a bigger lab and….

"Myrnin it was a figure of speech." Claire piped up from where she sat.

"What's with this day and age and their confusing sentences?" I asked looking behind me at her.

"We do it for you Myrnin. You need a little confusion in your life." She stood up and since I was done she began to look around.

"Well I don't like it just get to the point. Don't prance around." I heard her reply in a distracted voice and I turned around to see she was looking at a charm bracelet. It was very intricately designed and would look beautiful on her, but she frowned and moved away. I was going to say something, but I was interrupted by Gregory.

"What do you want to take with you? So I know what to send to…..well where ever it is you live." He asked finished ringing up all of my merchandise.

"Nothing I want it all delivered, I have other places to be." I snapped at the rude comment and he shrugged and began to put it all into boxes. "Claire, are you finished?" I asked carefully not to think I was in a hurry.

"Yea." She sighed walking around the corner and opened the door for me.

"I should have gotten that." I saw putting my hat back on and she grabbed my arm again.

"Change and confusion are a great part of a balanced life. We need to turn around." She said tugging at my arm.

"Why?" I stopped.

"Because the book store is behind us." She pulled again and I turned around. "Oh hey Shane. Shouldn't you be at work?" I looked up from my hat.

"I would ask you the same thing." He regarded me with a disgusted look.

"I was just asking and I am had a bit of a mishap and we need to restock on equipment." She said sweetly to persuade him nothing had happened.

"I bet." He managed.

"You didn't answer my question. Why aren't you at work?" She kept holding on to my arm. Shane looked at the contact and I saw anger flare up inside him.

"I got an early off since the manager was sick and we weren't getting anything done, but I see some_thing_ was done today." He snarled. I decided to interject Claire's retort.

"I can assure you that the only _thing_ 'done' was our shopping." I could feel the sun begin to sting the back of my neck.

"Oh yes and I can trust you. Come on Claire I have some left over's." He held up a bag and Claire shook her head.

"I'm still working." A grim expression came across his face.

"Claire I hate to interrupt you two, but I need to get the shade soon." I whispered in her ear.

"What did you say?" He took a step closer threatening.

"He said he needed to get to shade soon." Claire was on the verge of moving.

"I say let him burn. Serves him right." He briefly tucked his head to enhance his point. She growled in frustration and dragged me with her.

"Shane I hope you enjoy your barbeque alone because you'll be lucky to find me home tonight!" There was a flutter in my chest, but I suppressed it.

"Really you would rather stay with _that_?" She didn't reply just kept on walking fast. "I knew you were cheating on me! Unfaithful bitch!" She kept going, but I could hear her breath hitch and a whimper in the back of her throat. I didn't know where we were going, but I for sure knew we passed the book store. I didn't want to say anything though. Finally she turned into a shaded alleyway and let go falling to her knees. The burning subsided and I crouched down to where she was.

"Claire, look at me." She didn't she only looked at her, now wet with tears, hands. Her hair fell around her covering her face and my hand itched to push it behind her ear to reveal her beautiful face. "Claire…." I said softly. She looked at me finally with irritation and misery. Tears continued to spill from her eyes and again I had to restrain myself from comforting her.

"He thought that the whole time!" She yelled past the tears. "Every day I was with you that's what he thought!" She looked back at the ground and more tears pour like a waterfall.

"Claire…I doubt it was the whole time. I was very sick for most of the beginning." I couldn't resist anymore and I moved a loose strand of hair to behind her ear. She hiccupped and half heartedly pushed my hand away. I caught it and held it. I wasn't very good at this, but I would attempt to comfort her.

"Who knows he could have thought that." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "How is it that everyone can see your true feelings, but I am shut out?" She looked at me her eyes red rimmed and her faces traced in tears. I took a long moment looking into her eyes.

"I want other people to see that, someday or whenever you are content, that what is mine will be mine." I said it softly not possessively like the Collins boy would have. Her eyes shined and I lifted her up. "Come now Claire it would be rude of me to leave you in the dirt like this." She stood on her feet and rushed into me. My arms took a minute to register what was happening then mechanically hugged her back. I felt the damp begin to form on my shirt and she pulled away.

"Sorry." She rubbed her arm nervously.

"No need. You were not the one saying spiteful words to cause yourself to cry. Now if I may ask, would you accompany me to the book store, Miss Claire?" She smirked at my attempt to lighten her mood and she accepted my arm walking out of the alley way. I would be overjoyed to tell you that she never saw that human child again and she soon recognized my true liking for her, but that would not be the case of this particular tale. That is not how one lives in Morganville. Nor shall it ever be.

**So I hated this one if you do too don't review I understand I didn't like it but I'm too busy to redo it I hope it was at the utmost cute next chappy don't get excited is just a playlist expect those from now on Naruto your up ill get Dirt up soon (heehehe)**


	7. Playlist

When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne  
Wish You Were Here – Avril Lavigne  
What Hurts the Most – Cascada Remix  
Take It Out On Me – Thousand Foot Crutch  
Bounce Back – Staccie Orrico  
Killer – The Ready Set  
Don't Trust Me – 3OH!3  
Echo – John Walker  
Bridge of Light – P!nk  
Crushcrushcrush – Paramore  
I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace  
Hummingbird Heartbeat – Katy Perry  
Bumpy Ride – Mohombi  
Gimme Gimme Gimme – Abba  
Mr. Saxobeat – Alexander Stan  
So Good – B.o.B. (I know his name is ironic)  
One More Night – Maroon 5  
Hot in Here – Nelly  
Disturbia - Rihanna  
We Found Love – Timeflies


End file.
